


The End of Always

by NoonansBarista



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonansBarista/pseuds/NoonansBarista
Summary: What was going on in Kara's head during THAT scene in 4x10?This is pure unfiltered Danvers Sisters angst. It's short, it's to the point and you will likely cry. Sorry not sorry, cause join the club.





	The End of Always

It is surreal seeing people look at you with recognition in their eyes, only to lose it after a simple touch to the forehead. Some briefly grimace or wince but mostly they seem unharmed.

 

I try to offer a consoling smile, a polite nod to each one of them; I’m not really sure why. It’s not like they know what they’ve done for me, for my secret, but I do...and always will.

 

The door clicks behind the last agent to leave and it’s like all the air has been sucked out of the room along with whatever of it is left in my lungs.

 

Alex stands and walks closer to me, making eye contact with me the whole time and it’s all I can do not to crumble- right then and there.

 

“You ready?” J’onn’s voice snaps me out of my head into a reality that I refuse to be believe is really happening. I look to her and she’s still trying to comfort me even now; when she’s the one I should be comforting.

 

She reaches out to me, holding onto my forearm “Everything is gonna be okay”, she says and the flood threatens to overtake me.  

 

I can’t do this here, I can’t do this at all, “I can’t”.

 

I’m halfway out of the door when I realize that my body has taken over and it’s like I’m a stuck inside of it.

 

I have to get out of here, I see an exit sign, a stairwell heading up... the rooftop, yes.

 

In a second I can be in the air, and not here, and that’s when I hear it. Hear her.

 

At first it’s a whimper that then swells into a cry. Her heart speeds up and I drop to my knees.

 

The world has stopped and it feels like I’m about to disappear from the face of it.

 

I hate that I can’t be by her side, I hate that I can’t get out of here, I hate that I can hear her.

 

These powers, my secret, they did this to her. To me, To us.

 

From the first day I showed up on her doorstep, I’ve brought her so much pain. She’s had to do so much for me and she did it all happily and now she’s going, almost gone. It's almost justice.

 

I keel over with my fists burrowing into the ground and the sun dares to shine as my tears fall onto my shadow and I can’t stop the flood that is here now.

 

I hear her sigh, her heart slows down.

 

It’s done now.

 

I’m without you.

 

Another home I get to mourn.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to SarahZorEl for editing this cause I couldn't see through tears anymore


End file.
